


running circles at night

by canlah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlah/pseuds/canlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone knows Oikawa and Iwaizumi are going out... except for Oikawa and Iwaizumi</p><p>(teen for mild swearing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	running circles at night

**Author's Note:**

> there are tons of heartbreaking fics on here with beautifully well written descriptions and pining, and then theres this

The team is all there, sipping from water bottles and adjusting sweatbands as Oikawa reads out their schedule for the month under the fluorescent lights of the gym. Nothing out of the ordinary, until Oikawa’s finger catches on the corner of the page and makes a tiny little cut.

 

Oikawa positively _howls_.

 

“Uh, senpai, are you okay?” Kindaichi asks nervously. Oikawa responds by thrusting his wounded finger in Kindaichi’s face.

 

“I’ve got a _papercut_ and it _hurts_ and how am I meant to set _now_?” Oikawa whines.

 

“Stop being such a drama queen,” Iwaizumi mutters, unimpressed.

“But Iwa-chan, it _hurts_ ,” Oikawa thrusts his finger in Iwaizumi’s direction instead.

To the entire teams surprise, instead of chewing Oikawa out for wasting time during practice, Iwaizumi gently grasps Oikawa’s hand and tenderly kisses the small cut.

“Wow, Iwa-chan, it already feels better!” Oikawa grins like he’s just won the lottery. Iwaizumi only rolls his eyes.

Practice continues, but the rest of the team feels like they’ve been left in the dust.

* * *

They’ve taken to having lunch together on the roof. Hanamaki calls it ‘team bonding time’, Matsukawa calls it ‘sanctuary from Oikawa’s fanclub’, and Iwaizumi calls it ‘lunch’.

Actually, at the moment he’s not calling it much of anything because he’s trying not to doze off into his half-eaten lunch. He looks up blearily to find Oikawa eying him critically.

“Iwa-chan, you should take a nap,” Oikawa says in his sing-song voice.

“ ‘m fine,” Iwaizumi grunts. Oikawa’s gaze sharpens. He stretches out his legs and neatly folds his jersey into a pillow. It is not a request, and Iwaizumi is too tired to refuse.

The chatter automatically hushes as the others spot Iwaizumi stretched out, eyes closed, but Oikawa waves at them to continue.

“Iwa-chan’s a pretty heavy sleeper,” he confides conspiratorially, seemingly unaware of the way his hand is carding through Iwaizumi’s hair. “I remember one time…”

* * *

Oikawa decides he wants to do something nice, as a team. Characteristically, he invites everyone over to Iwaizumi’s house for lunch.

“I don’t know what he was thinking,” Iwaizumi sighs at the volleyball players scattered comfortably around his living room. “He’s never up before noon on weekends.”

  
“So you and Oikawa-senpai are neighbours?” Kunimi asks curiously.

“Unfortunately,” Iwaizumi grumbles, but his voice is fond.

“Hajime?” a voice yawns from the staircase. Oikawa totters down towards them. His expression immediately brightens as he spots the rest of Seijou, who politely pretend Oikawa isn’t wearing boxers and a ratty Area 51 t-shirt, as well as a hoodie that can only be Iwaizumi’s. Or at least, they try, but even Yahaba seems amused at the sight of Oikawa’s t-shirt. Or maybe its just his bedhead.

“Stop stealing my hoodies,” Iwaizumi complains as he goes to make Oikawa a cup of tea.

* * *

“What about Momoko-san?” Oikawa suggests as he unravels the net.

“Not really my type,” Iwaizumi shrugs as he wheels the stand to the side. Kyoutani watches, confused. The others throw him curious glances as they leave the changing rooms and join in setting up the gym for practice.

“She’s smart, pretty, witty,” Oikawa lists, a devious look coming into his eyes. “Oh, no wonder you say she’s not your type! You’re just too uncultured to appreciate her fine qualities. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!”

“Wait,” Kindaichi says.

“What,” Kunimi adds flatly.

“You’ve gotta be fucking with me,” Yahaba adds helpfully.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi share the same mystified expression.

“You’re not going out?” Kyoutani asks a little helplessly.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi look at each other with considering expressions.

“Well, now that I think about it,” Oikawa finally concedes. “Maybe a little bit.”

Yahaba wants to scream.

Iwaizumi only looks bored. “Can we figure this out after practice?” he asks tiredly. “I’ve got homework that shittykawa here is going to refuse to do by himself when we get home.”

There’s not much the team can say to that, though its a passing though to more than one of them that Iwaizumi considers wherever he and Oikawa are to be home, and isn’t that sickeningly sweet.

Practice continues, and for all their flippant remarks, neither Oikawa or Iwaizumi are really paying attention. The team is more subdued than usual as they pack up, and for once they are all glad to escape the loaded atmosphere that fills the clubroom.

* * *

As it turns out, there’s nothing to worry about. Oikawa turns up to practice bright and early the next morning with a blinding smiles and a few suspicious marks peeking out from the edge of his collar.

“So, we thought about it and realised maybe you guys had a point,” Oikawa explains. “Though it is truly tragic that such a grand king like I must end up with an uncultured peasant like Iwa-”

Iwaizumi throws a volleyball at him.

* * *

(“But you kissed his papercut better!”

 “He’s been making me do that since we were seven.” )

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this tbh
> 
> find me on tumblr at bluewriters


End file.
